End Line
by le.clarius
Summary: Dan semuanya sudah berakhir. Murtagh/Eragon. Light slash. Oneshot.


Fajar memeluk timur cakrawala saat semburat jingga mulai mengambang, menggantikan warna gelap khas malam. Satu persatu asterisk menghilang ditelan sinar matahari yang jauh lebih terang, sampai tak ada lagi yang dapat dilihat mata telanjang. Sementara tanah seakan kehilangan ritme nafasnya. Semuanya terdiam—begitu tenang—sebelum semburan perasaan meletup dari semua makhluk yang ada di Alagaësia sebagai sebuah aubade untuk menyambut datangnya masa yang baru.

Sudah berakhir. Perang ini sudah berakhir.

Senyum kecil berkedut di bibirnya. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kelelahan di setiap otot yang menyusun tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh ke dalam hitam ketidaksadaran. Tubuhnya melayang bebas menembus lapisan udara sampai tanah solid membuka tangannya dan ia bisa merasakan bumi menyambut jatuhnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sosok besar berwarna biru yang tergeletak tak jauh dari dirinya.

_Saphira_—ia berbisik lirih dengan mentalnya sebelum matanya terpejam.

. . .

**END**** LINE**

**Disclaimer:**

Inherintance Cycle © Christian Paolini

**Warnings:**

OOC. Slight slash. AR/AT.

. . .

Ia melihat segalanya. Ya, ia menyaksikan saat Eragon dan naganya bertarung melawan laki-laki itu. Termasuk saat pertarungan mereka berakhir. Meskipun terlalu jauh, ia bisa melihat sekelebat senyum kecil menghantui wajah pemuda itu sebelum terjatuh langsung ke tanah dari udara.

Ia mengernyit. Kehadiran khas Galbatorix terasa berangsur-angsur menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya. Sepasang mata _hazel _mengerjap—lalu tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari pria gila itu yang bisa ia rasakan dari sihirnya sendiri, mengingat Galbatorix selalu hadir dalam sebagian kekuatan sihirnya. Senyum lega terukir di wajahnya—meski hanya terlihat dari fitur wajahnya yang merileks serta sudut bibir yang naik tak sampai setengah inchi.

Sorak sorai kebahagiaan mewarnai para prajurit Varden. Semua orang meruap di halaman kastil sang Raja-Kegelapan-yang-kini-telah-mati. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan gembira mereka. Kemenangan.

Di tengah kerumunan itu, ia menyelinap tanpa suara—berusaha tak menimbulkan banyak perhatian. Mereka masih membencinya. Lagipula ialah sang-Penunggang-Naga-Merah-Pengkhianat-Murtagh-Morzanson. Bergegas ia menuju ke tempat jatuhnya sang Penunggang Naga Biru yang—ia yakin—kini tengah pingsan.

Setelah melewati lapisan demi lapisan manusia, ia sampai di tempat adik tirinya. Saphira sepertinya masih tak sadarkan diri—naga biru cerah itu tak bereaksi sedikitpun akan kehadirannya. Ia mengernyit melihat luka-luka yang memenuhi tubuh Eragon. Sekali lirik ke sekitarnya, ia menyadari mereka berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari kerumunan dan cukup tersembunyi. Ia berjongkok dan membaringkan tubuh Eragon ke posisi telentang agar ia bisa melihat dadanya yang terkena berbagai serangan dari Galbatorix—baik sihir hitam, pedang, ataupun kombinasi mematikan keduanya.

Ia terkesiap saat melihat begitu banyak darah merembes di tunik yang dikenakan Eragon—bahkan warna coklat tunik itu hampir tak terlihat oleh merahnya darah yang mendominasi. Baju besi yang melapisi tubuh Eragon telah menghilang—dilucuti oleh mantra Galbatorix dalam pertarungan mereka. Lima tulang rusuk patah dan ia yakin pada apa yang akan dilihatnya di punggung Eragon—sayatan besar dari bahu ke pinggang—tepat seperti yang didapatkan pemuda itu setelah bertarung dengan Durza, hanya saja kali ini dibuat oleh pedang Galbatorix. Sementara guratan luka dan darah mewarnai banyak tempat di bagian lain tubuh pemuda itu.

Ia sendiri masih merasakan kelelahan dari pertarungannya membantai banyak prajurit Varden. Namun itu tak jadi masalah lagi sekarang. Lelaki itu sudah mati—tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengekangnya dari kebebasannya. Thorn, naganya, tengah tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan di satu tempat di dalam kastil besar itu—tetapi itu juga bukan masalah sekarang. Yang jadi masalah sekarang untuknya adalah Eragon.

Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Eragon dan mengucapkan mantra—"_Wa__í__se heill_," ia bergumam lirih—lalu pendaran berwarna semerah darah memenuhi telapak tangannya. Di bawah pendaran itu, luka-luka mulai menutup. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke seluruh tubuh Eragon sampai tidak ada lagi darah yang merembes keluar.

Begitu selesai, ia membalik tubuh Eragon. Ia menjilat bibirnya, sedikit gelisah saat melihat begitu banyak darah yang mengalir keluar. Luka itu menganga lebar. Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya—"_Wa__í__se heill_."—dan pendaran merah itu timbul kembali di tangannya. Perlahan kulit dan otot di punggung Eragon saling berjalin kembali dan menutup luka lebar itu. Karena ia kelelahan, tak banyak energi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Eragon. Masih tersisa bekas luka yang mewarnai berbagai bagian tubuh pemuda itu—termasuk luka besar di punggung pemuda itu. Bahkan ia tak yakin apa bekas luka besar itu akan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Tetapi untuk saat ini, yang terpenting adalah luka-luka Eragon yang menganga telah menutup semuanya. Begitu selesai merawat luka Eragon, ia membalikkan lagi badan pemuda itu ke posisi telentangg dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas tanah. Saat itulah ia merasakan kelelahan semakin merengkuh otot-ototnya. Ia menghela nafas. Matanya mendarat ke wajah pemuda itu.

Sejenak ia hanya memandang pemuda itu. Wajah dengan sudut tajam—khas kaum elf—tetapi juga masih menyisakan kekerasan manusia, begitu tenang dan damai seakan pemuda itu hanya tertidur pulas. Semua tentang Eragon tampak berbeda begitu ia kembali dari Du Weldenvarden untuk pertama kalinya. Fitur-fitur elf banyak terukir pada tubuh manusia adik tirinya itu. Dan ia tak tahu apa ia membencinya atau tidak.

Tidak. Ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci Eragon.

Surya fajar naik perlahan dari balik horizon timur. Cahaya menimpa semua sudut bumi, meresap di antara celah pepohonan yang mengelilingi mereka. Ia memperhatikan wajah Eragon yang diwarnai semburat kekuningan dari matahari. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya terasa seakan hendak menghambur keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sudah sejak lama perasaan itu menghantuinya setiap berada di dekat sang Shadeslayer. Bahkan sejak dulu saat Eragon masih begitu polos, hanya seorang remaja dari tanah pertanian yang tiba-tiba dunianya terputar balik—sebelum julukan Shadeslayer menghiasi namanya.

Ya. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan sang Penunggang, ia telah dihantui perasaan ini. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya langsung. Tetapi ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Keinginan untuk melindungi dan merawat Eragon yang begitu kuat, memastikannya aman dari segala bahaya—semua itu hanya berarti satu hal.

_Katakan padaku,apa yang__ telah terjadi sampai kau menjadi seperti ini_—ia berbisik dengan pikirannya. Tetapi Eragon masih tak merespon. _Katakan apa yang kau perbuat padaku sampai kita terbelit takdir dan perasaan aneh ini._

Perlahan ia meraih wajah Eragon, meletakkan tangannya yang kuat namun kasar karena menggenggam Zar'roc di sisi wajah itu, yang telah lama menarik perhatiannya dengan begitu kuat. Senyum berkedut di bibirnya. _Setidaknya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi, adik kecil. Kau sang pahlawan sekarang—dan aku masih sang pengkhianat._ Sebuah senyum getir namun juga bernada lega.

Pikirannya kembali melayang saat ia masih berkelana dengan Eragon. Bagaimana hatinya selalu terasa hendak menyembur keluar saat senyum terlihat di wajah Eragon—tak peduli meski senyum itu tak ditujukan padanya, tetapi selalu saja membuat efek yang sama. Bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat ia berduel pedang dengan Eragon—dengan semua kedekatan yang ia harapkan selalu ada di antara mereka berdua. Bagaimana ia selalu merasa tenang setiap memandang wajah kalem Eragon saat tengah tertidur. Bagaimana pemuda itu dengan mudah mampu mengubah dirinya—yang biasanya tak pernah ramah pada orang asing, menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda.

Ah, masa-masa itu akan ia rindukan. Karena ia tak akan mampu memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Eragon lagi setelah ini. Bahkan setelah perang berakhir. Biarlah namanya dilupakan—meski ia tahu hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, karena sang Pengkhianat tetaplah terukir pada namanya. Ia tahu namanya akan dicaci maki dan diludahi, sementara nama Eragon akan disanjung, dielu-elukan oleh seluruh penjuru Alagaësia. Bahkan mungkin para kurcaci akan mengukir nama adiknya di Isidar Mithrim.

Untuk beberapa saat ia memuaskan dirinya mengingat setiap detail yang ada di wajah Eragon—karena ia tahu ia tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi setelah ini. Sebuah akhir yang indah tak akan pernah terjadi—bukankah memang hidup selalu seperti itu? Mungkin untuk Eragon—tetapi tidak untuknya. Impian hanya omong kosong dan kebahagiaan bukanlah untuk seorang sepertinya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki orang yang mendekat—"Shadeslayer, di mana engkau? Jawablah, Shadeslayer!"—sementara suara-suara memanggil sang Penunggang mereka.

_Sudah waktunya aku pergi, Eragon Shadeslayer_—berbisik ia sambil beranjak berdiri. Sekali lagi sudut bibirnya berkedut—_Aku tak akan mampu memperlihatkan wajahku lagi padamu. Untuk semua hal memalukan yang telah kuperbuat terlalu berat dan sudah menghancurkan setiap keping kehormatan yang kumiliki. Kita tak akan bertemu lagi, adik kecil—_lalu kakinya melangkah menjauh, memasuki kastil besar itu untuk mencari naganya. Sosoknya mengecil, lalu ditelan bayangan hitam dinding tinggi kastil itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

_Selamat tinggal. Atra du evar__í__nya ono varda,_—bisikan pikirannya untuk yang terakhir—_Eragon._

Yang tidak ia sadari adalah setitik kristal bening yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya fajar bertengger di sudut kelopak mata yang masih tertutup ketika ia berjalan menjauh. Eragon mendengar semua kata-katanya. Ingin ia menahan Murtagh dari pergi. Tetapi tubuhnya masih tak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya dapat mendengar bisikan pikiran dari Murtagh. Kesadarannya terperangkap. Hanya hitam.

Lirih, pikirannya berbisik entah pada siapa. Begitu lemah—terdengar hanya seperti hembusan pelan angin. _Jangan pergi lagi, Murtagh._

Dan semuanya sudah berakhir.

(end)

Saya baru selesai baca Brisingr… lalu langsung ngetik fic inih!—dan saya tak tahu harus merasa apa. Entah depresi atau apa (ya, currently saya gak bisa nulis selain angust orz). Dan entah mengapa saya punya feeling untuk membuat sekuel ._.a

Sisihkan waktu 30 detik untuk review?

-knoc


End file.
